


Studying

by NextTrickAnvils



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Persona Rarepair Week, Yusuke has feelings but is oblivious, persona rarepair week 2020, ryuji models
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NextTrickAnvils/pseuds/NextTrickAnvils
Summary: Ryuji needs help with studying. Yusuke wishes to capture Ryuji's physicality on canvas. They make a deal.So why does Yusuke feel so strange around Ryuji?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Kudos: 46





	Studying

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 7 of Persona Rarepair Week: Study Session

“Yusuke.”

“Not now, Ryuji.”

“Dude, come ooooon! My arms are getting numb.”

“I’m almost finished with this portion.”

Yusuke couldn’t explain it but there was something about Ryuji’s physicality.

…Something that called out to him.

…That demanded he take pencil and paper and save this image for posterity.

Lucky for him that Ryuji needed a favor. He needed someone to help him study. Ann was busy with her modeling work, Makoto was -in Ryuji’s words- “too scary to ask,” and Akira had other plans.

“...Very well, however I must ask of you something in return.”

While Ryuji balked at the request at first, he finally agreed after Yusuke promised that he would do his best to accommodate him and not put in any pose that could cause any strain or pressure on his injured leg and that he would only need to remove his shirt.

And so that was how Yusuke had convinced Ryuji to serve as his model.

However, despite Yusuke’s excitement, something felt… strange.

All day he had been anxious and almost jumpy for lack of a better word. Then when Ryuji arrived, Yusuke could feel his heart leap into his throat, he could barely greet his teammate.

“Dude you alright? We can uh do this another day if you ain’t feeling good.”

“NO! I mean… I-I have experienced and worked under worse conditions.”

“That doesn’t sound healthy.”

If Yusuke didn’t know any better, he’d say that Ryuji’s concern towards him seemed to exacerbate his current condition.

“I assure you, I am fine.”

Ryuji sighed, “...Alright if you insist.”

Yusuke had hoped that the strange feelings would subside as the two got to work but as he helped Ryuji into a comfortable pose that also emphasised his body and masculinity, they only seemed to intensify.

But despite that, he refused to let whatever he was feeling stop him from his personal mission.

And that is where he is now, struggling to accomplish his task. 

Not to say that he has made no progress, he has at least gotten Ryuji’s figure and pose down. But whenever he looks to Ryuji to study his features for the details, he finds himself distracted.

The way the sun shines in his bleached blonde hair, the warmth of his eyes, his hands… how would they feel? Callous from the months of fighting shadows? Or would they be unexpectedly soft?

Once again, Yusuke is shaken from his thoughts by Ryuji loudly complaining.

“Come on, man! I can’t keep this up if my arm falls asleep!”

Yusuke sighed, “Very well. I have the pose drawn so we can continue when you are ready.”

Ryuji let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed and placed his arms at his sides.

“Ugh finally.”

“You do know that you could have said “no.” to my offer.”

“I didn’t think modeling would be such a pain. I think I got some new respect for Ann doing this as a pro. But… you looked like you really wanted to do this and you’re my friend so...”

Yusuke once again felt that tightness in his throat along with a fluttering feeling in his chest.

“Hey since we're taking a break on the modeling, can we do the study session?”

“Oh! Yes, of course...”

With that said, Ryuji went to where he left his bag and started taking his textbooks and notebooks out.

The two of them sat down on the floor and began their study session. Unfortunately it seemed that Ryuji took his studies as seriously as he did modeling.

“Ugh, I don’t get this, man. Can’t we just watch a movie about samurai and study that?”

“You are aware that those movies often take liberties with historical facts for the sake of drama aren’t you?”

“Well sure but there’s gotta be enough true stuff to get me through this.”

Yusuke sighed. But as frustrating as his attempts to tutor Ryuji has been, he has been enjoying the closeness between them.

That fluttering feeling seemed to intensify and Yusuke found himself slowly inching his hand towards Ryuji’s free hand while the blonde was attempting to focus on his messily written notes.

Soon enough, Yusuke placed his hand on top of Ryuji’s and the latter didn’t seem to notice.

Controlled by some bizarre urge, Yusuke began brushing his friend’s hand with his thumb.

_Oh._

Not soft per say though not quite as calloused as he theorized. Then again this is only the top of his hand, the palm and actual fingertips might be differ-

“Uh, Yusuke?”

_Oh… oh no…_

Yusuke quickly pulled his hand back as if he had touched a hot stove.

“I apologize for violating your personal space, Ryuji! I am not entirely sure what came over me. But I promise it will not happen again!”

The blonde just stared at him and then sighed.

“Okay… Yusuke? I get it. You usually say whatever pops up in your head but this kinda thing is scary.”

_What?_

“Just… ya didn’t hafta go through all this trouble. If you wanted to go out with me, you coulda just asked. And ya know… I’m willing to give it a shot.”

Ryuji stood up and smiled, “Lemme just use your bathroom and then we can talk about plans.”

Yusuke just sat there as Ryuji left the room. Two questions burning in his mind.

_What just happened? And why did he feel so… happy?_

**Author's Note:**

> I like playing with expected tropes. ;)
> 
> Ya'll can find me on Tumblr @ https://nexttrickanvils.tumblr.com/ and Twitter @ https://twitter.com/NextTrickAnvils


End file.
